Let It Snow
by Zycho32
Summary: [Cats Don't Dance] Hollywood in Wintertime... well, an Optimistic story about Hollywood in Wintertime. Fluff and Kookiness abounds.


AUTHORS NOTE: I know the NFL is copyright itself, and the two teams described here are also copyright the NFL. And of course you all know which characters are copyright Warner Bros. and which characters are copyright me, right?  
  
  
  
"Let It Snow"  
  
A story by Zycho32  
  
  
  
12/3/39(I wanted to get back to doing this. :-) )  
  
  
  
Life is full of sudden impulses to do many possible things in many possible situations. Sometimes, the process is just pure random. It happens to anybody, anywhere, anytime. And even for any reason, if there is a reason at all.  
  
Having sudden impulses for no reason at all is but a simple fact of like for our good old oddball, Jake Anderson. Simply put, it happens so many times to the kid that he's very used to it. So, when he got the sudden urge to look damn good even though he was doing nothing, he simply did it.  
  
Now, to be very truthful, Jake already looks very decent, even when he isn't trying. His small size almost gives off a childish innocence within him, and on his face. Yet, he can do better. He can smooth out some ruffled areas of his hair, wash his face even better than before, in fact, he usually just cleans up much better. In fact, he even put away his usual custom clothing, and settled into a different piece of clothing, the clothing Enrique gave him on the little silly boat trip.  
  
You know the kind. Long sleeved white shirt, red vest, black pants, and red shoes. That's all that needs to be said.  
  
He casually went through the recently bought newspaper that was lying on the table. Jake normally just went to the sports section. He casually noted the championship for the National Football League would be on the 10th, just a week away, between the Green Bay Packers and New York Giants.  
  
Jake would be the first to tell you he was a Packer Backer, as the term went. Having been born in Wisconsin in 1923, when the franchise was in its second or third year in the league after spending 2 years as an independent and powerful ballclub, he had been hooked immediately. Now, 16 years later, he was still madly cheering for the small town Pack to smash the big city Giants and avenge last year's loss in the championship.  
  
He predicted a 38-0 victory.  
  
But no matter to him right now. He just saw a weird little article. Some fortuneteller, a Gypsy they called them at times, had predicted that snow would fall on Hollywood. At first, he didn't see what was wrong with that picture.  
  
Snow? Hollywood?  
  
Snow in Hollywood??????????  
  
He figured he'd better consult with Danny, his good ol' feline friend and next door neighbor.  
  
He knocked on the hotel door. He was being careful, only using his right hand to knock on the door, not his left.  
  
Why? It's a crazy little secret of Jake's, and truthfully, he wouldn't dare give the secret willingly.  
  
"Come in." Came the reply from the other side of the door. Jake went in.  
  
"Gonna go see Sawyer?" Was what he immediately asked when he caught sight of his friend in his bathroom. The cat was carefully priming his hair in a delicate fashion. Because he was fully clothed in well-cleaned clothing of the cat's standard type, Jake presumed Danny was just finishing up. The straw boater looked polished, and indeed, he could even see a couple roses in a flower bouquet.  
  
There was only the briefest of blushes in Danny's ears before he regained his composure and spoke. "Yes. I'm planning to pay her a visit. You know, a house call."  
  
"House call?" Jake gave him a skeptical look, his presently mischievous mind coming up with a thousand possibilities. "Sounds like you're hiding something." His tone of voice was giving away the silly thoughts he was having.  
  
Danny could be considered naive, but he wasn't dumb. He caught on very quick, but he just couldn't catch himself before he blushed a deep crimson. Jake only laughed lightly, showing he was only fooling around with the tabby. Danny sighed in relief.  
  
Jake took the time to sit down on a chair. "Well, good luck to you. I'm just gonna loaf around and call my parents."  
  
Danny eyed him a moment. "Sounds like a boring night."  
  
Jake pointed a finger at him. "Hey, I can do whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want, for whatever the hell reason I want...if I wanna do it." Jake had a knack for playing games with his words, or more specifically, winning conversations.  
  
This was just a small matter that Jake found it easy to mop his friend up with, especially since Danny didn't realize that to Jake, it was a game.  
  
"May I ask why you're here?" He asked.  
  
"Hell, a fortune teller predicted we'd get snow tonight. Can you imagine that? Snow, in Hollywood of all places!!! I mean, that is absolutely ridiculous." He replied.  
  
Neither would actually admit such a reality though.  
  
For a span of about 5 seconds, the two friends only looked around the room, both feeling extreme feelings of melancholy and homesickness. It was natural. Jake had been gone from his hometown for 3 months, Danny for almost 4. Jake got into a couple too many misadventures and found himself pretty much stuck here, otherwise he'd have left by now. Danny? He dug his own hole with all this Hollywood business, and now he had to live in it.  
  
Jake looked around a moment. "Where's Pudge?"  
  
Danny turned to his companion. The little penguin had been Danny's roommate since stardom had been achieved. They both figured rent would be split in half, and both could have some daily company for a change. "He went out."  
  
"That little guy? Out at this hour?" Jake asked, with a confused expression.  
  
Danny gave a light glare towards Jake. "He's 15, Jake."  
  
"15?" Stupefied look was on the guy's face.  
  
Danny nodded. Jake took the time to get up out of his chair. "I gotta stop confusing age with size." Was all he muttered in a low voice.  
  
"Well, I'm all set to go." Danny said, opening the front door and walking out, Jake following. "Please don't cause too much trouble Jake."  
  
Jake grinned. "Hey, you know me Danny."  
  
Danny smiled at him. "I know."  
  
  
  
3 years didn't cushion the blow any better than last year or the year before, she thought. She still felt somewhat miserable. Even the current cup of coffee she was having wasn't helping.  
  
Sawyer missed wintertime as well.  
  
3 years, 3 years, 3 years...that seemed like a lifetime. Three whole long years without a familiar climate change would be awfully unnerving to those that hear about it...even worse for those who've lived it. It's almost a sense of despair. A longing for something that will forever be impossible to achieve. It's like the fastest being on the planet becoming crippled permanently, to coin a silly term.  
  
She also had a look at that ridiculous little prediction in the newspaper. If definitely didn't help. It didn't even further disappoint her. Perhaps she spent so much time away from the snow that she couldn't feel optimistic of an actual weather prediction, which this crazy guarantee was not.  
  
She needed another cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
Danny felt that, perhaps just this once, he ought to cancel his arrangements and just stay where he lived. He knew he had set up a visit with Sawyer at her house, but somehow...he didn't feel up to it.  
  
His mind was perhaps a bit too preoccupied at the moment.  
  
The whole trip to Hollywood was only a simple goal; to become famous. In fact, the entire trip, at that exact time, had occupied Danny's entire mind. He did not think about any of the things that he wouldn't find in Hollywood that he could find back in Kokomo. Many of those things he began to think about after stardom, more or less, was achieved.  
  
What was life back in Kokomo like? Well, one must remember that Kokomo was only a small town, very much unlike the bustling gigantic city that is Los Angeles, which is where Hollywood is located in. Kokomo had its necessities, such as homes, jobs, shops, transportation, and all those things. It also had a friendly community, plenty of farmland, 4 seasons...  
  
Four seasons...spring, summer, autumn, and especially winter. That was pretty much at the top of the list.  
  
He never really considered that for the first time in his life, he would not have a winter.  
  
So here was his dilemma. Should he stay here, and perhaps try dealing with this situation by himself, and perhaps with Jake? Jake did say he also came from a winter area, and this was his first time away from winter too...  
  
On the other hand, Sawyer, if he judged the climate of her origin correctly, had to endure this kind of thing long enough to deal with it in a way that would be beneficial.  
  
So, Danny simply took a deep breath, and resumed his walk.  
  
  
  
Jake was wondering why he couldn't have asked Danny if he could come along with him. Sure, Danny was going to visit his lover (what Jake referred to their relationship as) but it could have been a simple little visit, the chat and leave kind. At least he wouldn't be stuck in his hotel room, peering out the window into the nightlife of the city, generally feeling lonely.  
  
Lonely.  
  
John.  
  
Still no luck in finding him.  
  
Perhaps one has been given the impression that Jake has forgotten about his older brother? On the contrary. In fact, Jake had been doing searches about every other day, combing every square inch of the city that was not a part of Hollywood (John was not a fan of the movies, if you can recall), calling the operator dozens of times, placing out ads in the newspapers, pretty much anything that was possible to help him in the search.  
  
Jake could only remark ironically that a simple trip that should have taken him at the most a week now spanned 3 months and wasn't about to end. He had a job, he had friends...he had a routine.  
  
It actually scared him to think that he may just spend the rest of his life here.  
  
Now, one must remember that this character was only at the ripe age of 16, and at this time, those that were 16 were still with their families. For someone like Jake to wind up living his own life at this age was perhaps hard to believe, but definitely not unthinkable.  
  
Jake had to admit he was going to really miss a possible winter. Hell, he grew up in an area where is usually snowed in mid-November, so he had already been feeling the despair before anyone else. Out in public he hid it rather well, but by himself.... Well, you could swear he had a split personality.  
  
No winter, no family, no anything. He felt awfully melancholy and homesick.  
  
And like everyone else, the cure for such homesickness was a call home.  
  
"Hello? Hi mom...well, nothing has changed here...no, no sign of John yet...I know, this is very unusual...what? Yes, I know...I'm just despairing...no, don't tell me about the weather, it'll just be worse. How's dad? Oh, oh? Okay...YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This little outburst unexpectedly caused a severe rash of rumors along the hotel for several weeks, trying to figure out who said that. Eventually they would give up when they realized the hotel was only populated by single people who sure as hell wouldn't knock each other up for fear of major commitment and financial ruin. Single people just can't handle a family budget.  
  
"Oh, wow! That's great! So, if my calculations are correct...you should be expecting by...about the beginning of September? All right! I'll make sure to pay a visit there................................"  
  
"Um, I have to go mom, something just came up." With that, he just put away the phone and stared out into the window, eyes bugging out, jaw hitting the desk, almost breaking it and landing onto the floor.  
  
No seriously, Jake was flexible enough for this to actually occur.  
  
In the blackish sky, he could see little white dots flutter downward, so many...dozens, hundreds.... Maybe even thousands.  
  
About a couple minutes later, those who would be happening to stroll down that specific hallway would be greeted by a ecstatic Jake, blowing right through his door, running down the hall, perhaps knocking some unlucky being's ass over his or her head without a warning. He was just that happy.  
  
  
  
Perhaps it's necessary to take a quick moment and address one simple fact that in reality, everyone should know about.  
  
Jake Anderson is purely insane.  
  
Now one must wonder. Eccentric, yes. Silly, definitely. Childish, no shit Sherlock! But insane? Well, you be the judge. This is a guy who would eat hot dogs 24/7 and most likely would want to. This guy would do the damndest things you ever saw out in public, simply for the hell of it. This guy went and behaved as if the laws of physics didn't quite have their usual hold on him.  
  
So, yes, he is bonkers, nuts, got a screw loose, lacking some of his marbles, perhaps ALL of his marbles, cracked, loony, flipped, all those crazy definitions for one word.  
  
Insane.  
  
It's probably why he's up on the roof of the hotel, dancing and singing in a very peculiar fashion.  
  
If you call bare-naked fashion.  
  
  
  
She must be dreaming. It just couldn't be possible. She couldn't just happen to gaze out the closest window in her vicinity and find little white dots flutter, much the same way like those other white dots were fluttering at the window Jake was gazing through.  
  
Her mind was beyond all comprehension. It just froze right then and there.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, her face began to show a smile, quite unlike her normal everyday smiles that she usually showed at times. No, this one was more pure...childish, if you will. Almost if she just cut her age down by two thirds.  
  
It would be about right.  
  
She quickly bolted out of her chair and proceeded to disappear outside, but then she stopped, just as she was to reach the front door. She went to a nearby closet for a thick jacket, as thick as such California clothing would be. Some relatively quick thinking led her to go back and grabbed the cup of coffee that was still on the table. She would imagine she'd need it later.  
  
It would probably be cold out.  
  
  
  
Surely, his mind must have been playing tricks on him.  
  
He was merely walking down the street like any common being would do when he felt a soft and wet thing fall on him. He imagined it was raindrops. California does give more than its share of rainfall after all.  
  
It was a couple moments that he finally took off that boater hat of his to try and clean it from the wet stuff that kept falling on it when one of them hit him directly on the nose. And it was pure chance he could have seen it in time.  
  
It was a snowflake.  
  
For just a moment, Danny could only stare up at the dark sky and notice snow falling ever so slowly, like confetti on a New Year's party. Two halves of his mind were wrestling with one another, one half insisting that a snowfall was no big deal, while the other half insisted that it SHOULDN'T be doing this in California. It just wasn't done.  
  
Eventually, his childish side won out in the battle. All he could do was sprint through the falling snow, making several shouts of joy and various forms of happy gibberish. Well, perhaps it was not all gibberish, for one phrase could be heard multiple times on occasion during this glee run.  
  
"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"  
  
  
  
Pudge was naturally all smiles, having just come back from a little errand somewhere else. This meant he saw firsthand what was going on in this city. And perhaps he was the least surprised of anyone else in the city. One could presume it was a gut feeling from his penguin instincts.  
  
Pudge probably would agree there.  
  
Now, as Pudge was walking down the hallway to the room he shared with his good feline friend named Danny- with a spare key of course- he spotted a peculiar sight. Perhaps peculiar was a bad choice of words.  
  
Normally an intensely shivering, yet all smiles Jake, walking down the hallway in the opposite direction, his clothing looking less soaked than his body, was far milder than his usual tendencies.  
  
Pudge had enough time to remark that for a kid just above his age, Jake had never matured beyond a really young age. Truly, he made a very good guess as to why Jake was in such a condition at this time, but perhaps he was a bit too self-conscious to openly blurt it out in the hallway. It was bad enough the kid was being threatened to be kicked out.  
  
"Hey Pudge!" Jake beat him to the greeting. "I was going to go into my room to prepare some hot chocolate. Care for some?"  
  
The penguin brightened up even more than he was already. "Sure!"  
  
So, they went into Jake's room, Jake making a quick detour into the bathroom, finally coming back out in his old classic attire of a yellow sweater, teal pants, and white shoes. "You know, there is a funny story about this here sweater of mine Pudge."  
  
"Funny? It looks normal to me." Pudge replied with a curious look. He knew of the sudden impulses he possessed, and felt one had to endure them when they occurred.  
  
"I was given this sweater by some Chinese guy, an old geezer if you will. He said it had some magical power, which I instantly believed was pure hogwash. An yet, upon inspection..."  
  
Pudge watched cautiously, then jumped back in surprise when he found Jake took out a couple of cups and other necessary supplies to create hot chocolate straight outta his sweater! "Magical storage!"  
  
"Whoa...how the heck did that happen??" Pudge blurted out.  
  
"I dunno...I'll just make some hot chocolate." With that, Jake disappeared into a side room and said no more about the sweater.  
  
The kid hadn't seen anything yet.  
  
  
  
He figured she would have been outside. It would have been a natural impulse for everybody in this city to just walk out and watch the snowfall, much like those who would walk out to watch some really great fireworks show or even an alien invasion. Morbid fascination of such a foreign occurrence.  
  
And the fact that she spent three years from her own home ground, which was also up north in New England, only proved to enforce the fact.  
  
He even went so far to figure she would be doing some kind of dance, sort of the way a child would celebrate something. Then again, they were just kids; she was a professional dancer, with controls.  
  
Seeing her white body amidst her clothing in contrast the dark appearance of the scenery with the snowflakes falling gave the impression of some kind of snow goddess doing a snow dance...  
  
Goddesses.... Angels...is it just me, or am I sounding incredibly mushy lately? He thought.  
  
She was spinning in a slow, fluid fashion, her face appearing so full of energy for such a slow and easy movement that she was going into. He could tell, even from this distance, that she was smiling radiantly. It was like she didn't care where exactly she was, or what she was doing. She just cared about the snow.  
  
He walked towards her silently, hoping that she wouldn't notice him for the moment. He had a little sneak planned.  
  
Ever have an incident in your life where you suddenly find something that you have lost over a considerable amount of time? Perhaps, let's say a few months or even a few years? Such jubilation would occur, with shouts of joy and perhaps a small jig. Have you?  
  
Multiply it a thousand-fold and you'll discover how Sawyer felt at this exact time.  
  
And let's just say the jubilation that she was experiencing clouded her senses enough to be gathered into the arms of someone. No worries though. She already knew who it was.  
  
"How nice of you to drop by Danny." She said in such a relaxed tone, like she enjoyed the idea of just being held by him and watching the snow fall in such a way. The smile softened just a bit, perhaps to match his.  
  
"Who am I not to give you some company?" He responded.  
  
For the longest possible time, they stood there out on the street amidst the fallen and falling snow, him holding her within his arms in a soothing and rather warm manner. She just leaned back against him, sort of like when someone would lean back on a chair or couch. Both had their eyes turned upward to the sky, never able to shake those brilliant yet ridiculous smiles off their faces. In fact, neither wanted to make such an effort. They were just too happy, too delighted, too...  
  
They were just too content.  
  
  
  
"Hoboken?" Jake asked his tiny little companion. "Where is that anyway? I would assume up north."  
  
So far, the conversation had been a relatively simple one. Both sides just asked a few common questions between sips of hot chocolate while watching the falling snow from the window. Soon, the questions began talking about each other, or more specifically, where they were from. It is best to reflect that Jake and Pudge did not know each other very well. Both had vaguely underestimated their respective ages, Jake believing the kid was less than 10, while Pudge could have sworn Jake was 6!! It would make sense, since Jake displayed both the short size and craziness that had to exist within children that age.  
  
Pudge took a moment to sip at his hot chocolate before answering. "Yep, up north is the only winter climate at all within the States."  
  
"Alaska?" Jake asked, with a sudden flash of naivetes that was reflective upon his entire character. He was almost completely random, except for a few principles. Pudge had to laugh at this remark.  
  
"Alaska?? Jake, how does a hitchhiking penguin who's no more than a kid make it from Alaska to here?" He explained. "No, actually Hoboken is in Minnesota, near Duluth actually. Apparently my branch of the family had traveled north."  
  
"From where, the South Pole?"  
  
Pudge chuckled again. "Actually, Terra Del Fuego. Go figure, I'm in a family of penguins." Jake smiled at this little remark. Unlike most other species, Penguins tended to keep close to one specific area until recently. Penguins kept to the south right up until the 18th century or so when they began to migrate north through South America and up to North America. For the post part, Penguin society mainly kept into the far north and far south, with several bits and pieces in the center. Pudge was pretty much damn near alone here in Hollywood by that aspect. It was about this far into his line of thought that Jake lost his smile, sympathizing with the little guy.  
  
'So..." he said after a moment of silence, "what'd you do for fun in Hoboken?"  
  
"Sledding."  
  
"Sledding?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Sledding, tobogganing, even sliding on my belly. You'd be surprised how fast I was sliding down those hills back in wintertime. Many of the other kids said I was like a bullet!" Pudge declared happily, bouncing slightly on the bed he was sitting on, the cup of hot chocolate barely balancing itself on the bed. Now Jake was chuckling a bit, a memory surfacing in his mind. "You know, there was a place back in my home that you would have enjoyed."  
  
"Really? What place is that?" He asked.  
  
"Hell Hill."  
  
Pudge looked at him oddly for a moment. "Hell Hill?"  
  
"Yes, Hell Hill. It's like this. There was a rather steep hill that was covered by a lot of forest, with a bunch of rocks thrown in for good measure. It was like a hazardous maze that you had to navigate through...perhaps winding up on Death Gorge. THAT was a 35 foot drop, even though to a little kid it looked more like 3500 feet, you know?" There was a certain melancholy look to this kid now, perhaps another sense of homesickness, something this snow couldn't solve. He's missing his childhood, Pudge determined.  
  
"What did you enjoy doing where you lived Jake?" Pudge asked in a delicate manner. Jake brightened up again.  
  
"Snowball fighting." He replied. "You should have seen me, I was unstoppable, fastest arm in the north! I could rip apart a snowfort's defenses in no time flat! I, my dear friend, could not be beat. Period."  
  
"How did that come across?" The penguin asked.  
  
"Well, there were quite a number of kids of all ages and species in my town Pudge." Jake explained. "We got into many snowball fights, and it was like a game of war to be precise, and the entire town limits was our playing field. We picked sides every winter, and did battle for the entire season until the snow melted to the point where it couldn't be used. And I was always a neutral."  
  
"A neutral?"  
  
"A neutral is like a third army against both sides." Jake explained again. "I was good enough that I became my own army. I went against dozens of kids from both sides, and I ALWAYS won either way. Even in the times where I got caught in the crossfire of a battle. I usually fought my way out of it, if I couldn't subdue both sides."  
  
"So if a kid is hit by a snowball, he's done for the entire winter?" Pudge asked.  
  
"No, just for that exact day. It's a tally of hits collected through the entire season. Like points in a football game. Whichever side with the most points wins the war."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Pudge commented, beaming.  
  
"Oh, you would have had to see it yourself to understand just how much fun it is." Jake said, also beaming. And that's when his gazed turned to his cup. "Want a refill of that hot chocolate?"  
  
"Sure!" Pudge replied as he watched Jake create another supply.  
  
  
  
"What are the odds that every clothing store will have winter clothes by tomorrow?" Sawyer asked. At this exact moment, Danny and her were sitting on her porch, where there was a roof over their heads. All they were doing was watching the snowfall while having some coffee.  
  
"VERY likely." Danny replied. They had a bit of a chuckle over this, but it wasn't too much. Pure fact tends to bite into humor in a rather distasteful way.  
  
"You know what I miss?" Sawyer asked, but this time in a kind of quiet way, as if remembering a memory or two of her childhood. Most of the time when someone remembers their childhood, it'll usually come with a feeling of melancholy, missing the time spent as a little kid, with no worries or real responsibilities.  
  
Danny gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "What?" He asked gently.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "Snow angels."  
  
"Really? I couldn't have figured you to enjoy that." Danny remarked. He got only a slight glare with the same smile.  
  
"Danny, I was a lot different back then as a child. I enjoyed running out onto freshly fallen snow and just falling down and moving my arms and legs, just making dozens and dozens of little snow angels all over the snow." She found herself sighing at this pleasant little memory. "It's a shame that's all gone now."  
  
"I don't believe it is."  
  
She turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
He smiled. "Sawyer, as mature as you possibly can be, and you are VERY mature by the way, not even you can deny the little essence in you heart that is yourself as a tiny little kitten who's only goal in life was to have fun. And special moments, such as this one right now, will always let that essence run free."  
  
"Are you sure you weren't lying to me about your life?" She skeptically asked.  
  
Danny grinned. "Talents aren't always taught."  
  
"Mind if I ask you what you enjoyed doing as a kid?" She asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
For a moment, he said nothing, only reclining back slightly and smiling a really ridiculous smile. His eyes were closed in thought. It's strange, she thought. He is only a young and naive farmcat from a small farmtown with no high school education, and yet he's an intelligent thinker with a knack for philosophy, however crude it may be.  
  
Then his eyes opened halfway. "Making snowmen." His eyes turned to regard her expression. He saw that she was listening intently to what he was saying, and probably believing it.  
  
"Ah, the fields were always covered with a lot of snow in wintertime Sawyer. Inches and inches. Often I would venture out there with my brothers and my sister and we would create tiny little snowcats. I mean, it was very cute to my parents and looking back, it seems cute to me now. Tiny little snowcats dotting the landscape as far as the eye could see!" His look took on a look of amusement. "You know, half the time, we wound up putting our own clothing on those snowcats."  
  
She laughed. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"No, I'm not. It got to the point where my mom would tell us we'd never set foot on the snow again if we kept doing that. When you're a little kitten and you're told that, it's really disheartening, you know?"  
  
She nodded, still intently listening.  
  
He chuckled, showing that that memory didn't quite sadden him. "I guess it's what the childish idea of creating life is. They create any kind of life from the snow with their imaginations. And for the most part, they feel great about it."  
  
She smirked. "You overdid your analysis."  
  
He turned to look at her again, curiosity on his face. "I did?"  
  
"Yes, because kids create snowmen, or snowcats, as the case may be, because it's just plain, simple, fun." She explained.  
  
"Much like how you would make dozens of snow angels?" He asked.  
  
Now it was her turn to grin. "Exactly."  
  
  
  
Do miracles really exist?  
  
Perhaps it is all a matter of perception, and the definition of the very word. If you think miracles are events that never should have occurred in the first place, then you probably will. An act of god? Perhaps, if you are a religious being. If it's an event that saves someone by unbelievable circumstances, then only those who have experienced such a thing can believe it.  
  
But is this snowfall a miracle? The whole city would believe it, but never more so than the four beings that had the best reasons out of all of them to believe such a thing.  
  
Each one of them had been in despair about the very idea that no such snowfall would actually occur. To them, it wouldn't seem right during the winter months and during Christmas as well.  
  
Danny and Jake would have been facing their first non-snow winter ever, and the very change would have hurt both of them very badly from within, as odd as it seems. For the moment, it would seem some great power from above was granting them this miracle to save them from their own mistakes. Mistakes from a point of view that was not from Earth.  
  
Sawyer was already on her third year of a non-snow winter, and felt worse with each one that passed. It got to the point where you may have wanted to avoid her during this time because she carried such a deep sense of depression that threatened to drag everyone that came into contact with her down as well. But now...she felt a sense of inner salvation that let the child in her come out. She would be far easier to be with in these times now.  
  
But what about Pudge, the fourth being in this quartet, the one who has not had his story told about his feelings of a non-snow winter?  
  
Many beings would scoff at the very idea, but penguins over the centuries had gained the only true sense of wintertime. It was like an instinct that kept them in colder areas, with the exception of some. Pudge was one of those few. He had already gone through this once and was surprised at how unbelievably dismayed he was during that period. It was like he wanted to go back BADLY.  
  
But now.... He felt such a sense of relief that allowed him to feel so much more at ease than he normally would have. His instincts were satisfied, to say the least.  
  
So now events shall take on a far more predictable course. Danny will return back to his hotel room, to his roommate and next door neighbor, like a gentleman that he really is. He doesn't worry about Sawyer, nor does he worry about the others. For he knows, just like the others, that they will go to sleep with a sense of satisfaction as the snowflakes continue to fall in the nearly pitch black sky.  
  
So like all tales, this one must eventually come to an end, but there is always something left to say...  
  
All four were dreaming the exact same song...  
  
  
  
Oh the weather outside is frightful  
  
But the fire is so delightful  
  
Since we've no place to go...  
  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...  
  
It doesn't show sign of stoppin'  
  
And I brought some corn for poppin'  
  
The lights are turned way down low...  
  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...  
  
When we finally kiss goodnight  
  
Oh I hate to go out in the storm  
  
But if you really hold me tight  
  
All the way home I'll be warm  
  
The fire is slowly dying  
  
And my dear, we're still goodbyeing  
  
But as long as you love me so...  
  
Let it snow...Let it snow...Let it snow...  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
((Requests? Comments? Flames? Send them to 32psycho@usa.net )) 


End file.
